Le Bouddha de marbre blanc
by Danaide
Summary: Sasuke Uchiwa n'était pas un homme porté sur la religion, mais un jour alors qu'il priait à l'ombre d'un Bouddha de marbre blanc, il fit la rencontre d'une étrange personne qui lui promit mont et merveilles en échange de…


Titre : **Le Bouddha de marbre blanc**

Couple : NaruSasu

Genre : **Shounen-Ai** / Surnaturel

J'espère que vous aimerez cette petite histoire. C'est un **Yaoi **donc Homme X Homme.

Merci à tous mes followers, reviewers, guest. Merci de m'encourager et d'aimer mes petites histoires. Même sans vous connaitre, je peux dire sans l'ombre d'un doute _Je vous aime_.

_Merci Chika.U, Nephelie Kiros, Mekashi Kitsunaki, GreenYou, AkanexXxAoi, Nunaat, Angels7565, Rinnegan15, AikoChupsx, Lysa Sucre_… Et tous les autres que j'ai oublié de nommer. **_Merci._**

**N'oubliez pas la petite review**

**Je n'ai pas de beta, vous êtes prevenus. **

**OoO**

Sasuke Uchiwa n'était pas un homme très religieux. Au contraire, il était plus du genre à blasphémer. Pourtant un jour d'automne particulièrement froid il s'était rendu à un vieux temple pour prier.

Le lieu était splendide, un petit temple qui contenait un majestueux bouddha de marbre blanc. Le brun se tenait debout devant la statue joignant ses mains pâles pour une prière silencieuse.

Depuis peu il avait été élu nouveau chef du clan, après le meurtre de ses parents par la main de son grand frère, une tragédie qui ne l'avait pas laissée sans séquelle.

Il priait avec ardeur comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant, il priait pour un avenir meilleur …

La neige commençait à tomber recouvrant peu à peu les environs d'un fin manteau blanc. Une BMW noire attendait sagement le brun à la sortie du temple. Malgré ses rendez-vous importants, il prenait son temps afin d'adresser sa prière correctement …Depuis le temps qu'il n'avait pas prié, il en avait presque oublié comment faire.

Un courant d'air brulant parcourut le lieu. Des bruits de pas l'alertèrent d'une présence derrière lui.

« Pour toute chose reçu il faut en abandonner une autre de même valeur… »

Une voix grave se fit entendre sortant le jeune homme de sa méditation. Il avait pourtant fermé le lieu aux visiteurs pour prier librement sans être dérangé.

Il se tourna vers l'importun arquant un sourcil à cause de sa tenue et surtout de son apparence.

Il était vêtu d'un pantalon blanc qui semblait être de la soie, son torse était nu comme l'étaient ses pieds. Sa peau tannée était recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur comme lors d'un jour d'été particulièrement chaud.

L'onyx du brun scruta particulièrement le visage du nouveau venu, il était loin d'avoir les caractéristiques d'un japonais. Sa chevelure blonde comme les blés et ses grands yeux bleus semblables aux cieux en étaient la preuve. Les lèvres charnues et humides du nouvel arrivant se retroussèrent en fin sourire dévoilant une dentition d'une blancheur exceptionnelle.

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu prier auparavant comment espères-tu qu'un dieu répondra ? »

Sasuke retourna à sa tâche essayant d'ignorer ce blond qui l'irritait plus qu'autre chose. Ses mains se joignirent de nouveau, ses yeux se fermentent espérant encore une fois que sa demande soit entendue et pourquoi pas réalisée.

« Pour toute chose, il faut une contre partie Sasuke Uchiwa »

Sasuke se retourna surpris que ce blond, qu'il n'avait jamais vu, connaisse son nom. Il le scruta d'un air septique.

« Comment connais-tu mon nom ? Et qui es-tu ? »

Son interlocuteur s'avança vers lui le fixant, dévoilant ses pupilles rougeâtres, fondues telle celles d'un renard. Un sourire carnassier étirait ses lèvres.

« Je suis Naruto Namikaze. Vous les humains me nommaient _Kyubi » _

Naruto s'avança encore vers le brun, allant jusqu'à lui prendre les mains. Les éloignant l'une de l'autre avant de se pencher murmurant dangereusement près du visage de son vis-à-vis.

« Laisse les dieux ou même Buddha en dehors de tes affaires et laisse-moi exhausser ta prière, jeune Uchiwa »

Sasuke le fixait avec des yeux grands ouverts, incapable de bouger. En face de lui se trouver le démon renard à neuf queues. Son corps entier était comme engourdi, tétanisé par la peur. Sa voie s'éleva presque inaudible mais entendu par les oreilles à l'ouïes fine du démon.

« Que me voulez-vous ? »

Naruto ricana et s'éloigna de Sasuke le laissant reprendre contenance. Ce n'était pas de ses habitudes de faire une entrée théâtrale, mais avec ce brun il ne se comportait pas comme il le devrait. Il brisait toutes les règles en proposant un contrat à un humain mais encore une fois l'Uchiwa l'attirait, comme un aimant. Il le voulait alors au diable la logique et la raison.

« Je te propose d'exhausser la prière que tu destinais aux dieux, en échange d'un contrat avec moi. »

Sasuke respirait calmement essayant de donner le change. Il pesa le pour et le contre durant une fraction de seconde, avant que comme tous les humains que Naruto rencontra, il accepta et énonça son souhait.

« Rend moi mes parents ! »

Le blond le fixa, une lueur de tristesse éclaira un instant ses pupilles qui redevinrent azur.

« Tu m'as demandé la seule chose que je ne peux t'offrir. Personne n'a d'emprise sur la mort, Sasuke. Par contre, je peux te dire qui a tué tes parents… »

Naruto s'avança de nouveau vers le brun, d'un pas félin. Tel un prédateur prêt à bondir sur sa proie. Il s'avait exactement quel mot utiliser et quand pour attiser la curiosité humaine et inciter ses clients à accepter. Sasuke le regarda fixement essayant de mettre à nu son jeu. Le blond sourit il était temps de donner le coup de grâce.

« Accepte mon contrat et je t'aiderai à venger tes parents et innocenter ton frère. Tu lui offriras une vie meilleure. Un simple oui et tout changera du tout au tout »

« Qui les as tué ? » se contenta de répondre le brun annonçant ainsi son accord. Le rire cristallin du démon s'éleva dans les airs et il claqua des doigts.

Un vent chaud souffla creusant le sol du temple, dessinant la marque du clan Namikaze.

« Madara uchiwa, ton oncle les a tué. Rentre à la maison, demain ton oncle confessera ses crimes et ton frère rentra à la maison. »

Le démon disparu laissant comme seule preuve de cette rencontre la spirale de son clan gravée sur le sol sacré. Sa voie flotta un instant dans les airs avant de disparaitre.

« Je viendrais prendre mon dû à la nuit tombée, Sasuke Uchiwa fils de Nogaku »

Sasuke se ressaisi et sorti d'un pas rapide et pressé du temple. Si ce démon disait vrai son frère serait à ses coté demain. Mais dans sa hâte il oublia de demander un détail important au blond, quel était son _dû _? Une information qui ne saura que le lendemain alors qu'il était avec son frère.

Des années plus tard, des gens prièrent toujours dans ce temple qui fut racheté par les Uchiwa. Certaines personnes disaient même que chaque soir l'ainé de la famille venait prier et demander aux dieux de ramener son frère sain et sauf à la maison. Lui seul, Itachi Uchiwa savait que sa déclaration à la police sur la disparition de son petit frère était fausse.

L'ainé ne venait pas prier les dieux, mais il venait tous les soirs dans l'espoir de croiser le démon qui avait pris son frère. Au fil du temps, il réussit à décrypter l'inscription gravée à l'intérieur du tourbillon sur le sol.

_Pour toute chose reçue, il faut en abandonner une autre de même valeur_

Pour Sasuke, c'était sa liberté contre celle de son frère.

**_Fin_**

Commencée le 11/10/2011 et finie le 16/01/2015. L'inspiration pour cette histoire m'est revenue d'un coup. Laissez la trace de votre passage, s'il vous plait.


End file.
